gammaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Defiance
Tech Level: III Population: 5,000 Population Breakdown: 2% True Men, 1% Fens, 5% Altered Ones, 8% Badders, 5% Groaks, 2% Hawkoids, 6% Hissers, 1% Hoops, 5% Joardanz, 1% Keeshins, 4% Sarbises, 49% other New Animals, 11% Green Folk. Garrison; 2 Companies of Infantry (1,000 soldiers); 10 Artillery Corps (100 soldiers); 1 Aerial Squad (15 Flyers). HISTORY: Defiance was established as a military outpost on the main route to northern cities such as Sith, Odess, and Bastion, during Bonparr's early campaigns of conquest. The settlement prospered until the first time the Rambling Woods came through the area , wiping out the entire town and killing many of its inhabitants. For several years, Defiance was deserted except for a few courageous farmers. The town was reestablished when a scientist mutated a new strain of grain called Quaddro-tri. Despite the dangers involved, the settlement was reestablished, and named Defiance to reflect its inhabitants' determination to defy the odds and build a triving community. Since that time, Defiance has grown into a town to rival any other in Bonparr. Almost every year, the townspeople have to fight off an attack by the Rambling Woods. Their methods have become so refined, however, that the Woods present very little danger anymore. LAYOUT: The townm of Defiance lies on the eastern shore of Wer Lake. The bulk of the town is built on the shore, but there are several blocks worth of buildings built on a great pier that extends out into the lake. The protective wall around the town continues on pillars out into the lake, to protect the pier. Between the town center and the shoreline lies a recreational park. Government: The head of the Defiance garrison of the Ranks of the Fit is Colonel Speed, a mutated turtle. He takes little part in the day to day rule of the town, however, concentrating his efforts on making sure that the garrison and townsfolk remain well-prepared to defend the town against the Rambling Woods. Because of the unique needs of the town, Colonel Speed, has two primary subordinates: Commander Marina a mutated sheep who is charge of overseeing the garrison; and Commander Antipholus, a mutated duck who is cahrge of civil defence. CRYPTIC ALLIANCEs: The Brotherhood of Thought, Healers, Peace Brigade, and Restorationists are all openly active in Defiance, and ech has a small base known to the government. The Brotherhood likes to send members with particularly agressive tendencies to Defiance to help them work out their hostility in battle against the Rambling Woods. The Iron Society is a strong underground movement in Defiance. Since most trade expeditions between Jospeen and Bastion go through Defiance, the Iron Society keeps a large number of spies and covert operatives here. Every once in a while, an Iron Society member is caught and turned over to the Knights of Genetic Purity in a public ceremony, as a warning to others of their ilk. The knights themselves have no permanent base base in Defiance. When circumstances bring the purists to the town, they generally stay at The 39th Chromosome, a True Men only inn just inside the southeast gates of town. The Zoopremisists exist in secret in Defiance, but it has been nearly two years since they made any trouble. Things have been so quiet in fact, that Colonel Speed, is convinced that they are up to something no good. Category:Location